galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Fell Knight
A Fell Knights are disillusioned in the world, believing not in good or justice, but in strength. They are devoted towards themselves. They wield terrible powers and use them to smite their enemies, as well as inspire fear. Requirements To qualify to become a Fell Knight, a character must fulfill the following criteria Base Attack Bonus: '''+5 '''Feats: Iron Will, Power Attack Alignment: Any Evil Skills: Knowledge (Religion) 5 ranks, Intimidate 5 Ranks, Special: '''Must swear an oath to dark elder evils for power. '''Fell Knight ' ' Hit Die: 1d10 Class Skills The Fell Knight’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge(Nobility) (Int), Knowledge(Religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Swim (Str) Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Arch-Knight. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies (Ex) The Fell Knight gains simple and martial weapon proficiencies as well as light, medium, and heavy armor proficiencies if the character did not already have them. Challenge (Ex): Once per day, a Fell Knight can challenge a foe to combat. As a swift action, the Fell Knight chooses one target within sight to challenge. The Fell Knight’s melee attacks deal extra damage whenever the attacks are made against the target of her challenge. This extra damage is equal to the Fell Knight’s class level. The Fell Knight can use this ability once per day at first level, plus one additional time per day for every 3 levels beyond first. This ability stacks with the Challenge ability of the Cavalier for determining the extra damage dealt. Aura of Dread (Su): At 1st level, a Fell Knight radiates a palpably daunting aura of dread that causes all enemies within 10ft become shaken (Will save negates, DC 10+ ½ Character level+ Charisma Modifier). Creatures immune to fear lose that immunity as long as they are within the aura but they don’t become shaken unless affected by another source. Fell Strike (Su): At 1st level, a Fell Knight gains to ability to make an incredibly powerful and frightful attack. As a standard action the Fell Knight makes one attack and if successful deals an additional +1d6 damage per Fell Knight Level, and makes the target of the attack Panicked for 2d6 rounds. A successful Will save (DC 10+ ½ Character Level + Charisma Modifier) makes the target shaken instead. If the target is already shaken they become Frightened. A Fell Knight can use this ability 3+ Charisma Modifier times per day. Bonus Feat: ''' A Fell Knight gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from level advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as combat feats. The Fell Knight must still meet the prerequisites of these bonus feats. '''Weapon Training (Ex): As the fighter ability of the same name. Fell Knight levels count as fighter levels for the purposes of prerequisites for fighter feats. Shadowblade (Su): At 2nd level, a Fell Knight can summon unholy energy through her sword to strike enemies at range. The Fell Knight summons a hellish phantom sword that strikes from the underworld, erupting beneath the enemy’s feet. As a standard action the Fell Knight makes a ranged touch attack against a single target within 15 ft, if successful the target takes 3d8 plus the Fell Knight’s Charisma modifier in damage. The Fell Knight heals for the damage inflicted when using this attack. This damage is considered negative energy and only works on living targets. This uses one use of the Fell Knight’s Fell Strike ability. Duskblade (Su): At 4th level, a Fell Knight summons a phantom bloody swords that rain down upon a target. As a standard action the Fell Knight makes a ranged touch attack against a single target within 30 ft. if successful the target takes 1d8 plus the Fell Knight’s Charisma modifier in damage and loses one spell of the highest level the spell caster can cast. If the target doesn’t have Spell casting ability it instead is stunned for 1d4 rounds unless it makes a successful Will save (DC= 10+1/2 character level+ charisma modifier). If a spell is lost the Fell Knight heals damage equal to the spell level lost. This uses one use of the Fell Knight’s Fell Strike Ability. Harrowing Slash (Su): At 6th level, a Fell Knight summons evil energy into his sword turning it black and smoky which he then uses to cut the enemies soul. As a standard action the Fell Knight makes a melee touch attack against a single target. If successful the target takes 10 points of damage per Fell Knight character level in damage unless it succeeds a Fortitude save (DC=10 + ½ character level + Charisma modifier). If the target succeeds the save it instead takes 4d6 plus the Fell Knight’s charisma modifier in damage. This attack is a death effect. This uses one use of the Fell Knight’s Fell Strike Ability. ' Doomsayer’s Slash (Su):' At 8nd level, a Fell Knight sends arc like waves of red energy towards a foe. As a standard action the Fell Knight makes a ranged touch attack against all creatures within a 30ft line from the Fell Knight. If successful the targets take 6d8 plus the Fell Knight’s Charisma modifier in damage plus 1 point of constitution bleed damage. This uses one use of the Fell Knight’s Fell Strike Ability. Fell Soul (Su): At 9th level, a Fell Knight’s becomes twisted by the Fell powers he commands. He radiates an aura of evil like a cleric, gains spell resistance equal to 10 + his character level, and a +4 deflection bonus to his AC. In addition his eyes become a demonic glowing blue or dark pits and gains the See in Darkness monster ability. Disastrous Sweep (Su): At 10nd level, a Fell Knight can cause a blast of fell energy that sends foes flying away. As a standard action the Fell Knight blasts a 60 foot cone of fell energy. Targets within the cone take 8d8 plus the Fell Knight’s Charisma Modifier in damage and must make a Reflex save (DC= 10+1/2 character level + Fell Knight’s Charisma Modifier) or be sent flying 2d6 x 5 feet away from the Fell Knight and land prone. A target that is sent flying into an obstacle takes 1d6 additional damage for every 10 feet the target would have traveled. This uses one use of the Fell Knight’s Fell Strike Ability.